Kekkon Seikatsu!
by phantomssan
Summary: Kisah tentang perjodohan pada masa SMP. Karma dan Nagisa. Suami dan Istri. Teman-teman yang luar biasa, lalu si pemuda pirang strawberry. Lho, ada apa ini? [KaruNagi] mind to RnR?
1. Mimpi Buruk Nagisa

Alunan lagu _Wedding March_ terdengar, lagu yang mengisayaratkan untuk memberikan kesakralan dan keheningan, menandakan bahwa sang pengantin akan memainkan perannya. Nagisa melangkah pelan melewati karpet merah yang akan mengantarkannya kedepan altar, tempat calon pasangan hidupnya menunggu.

Pemilik surai _baby blue_ melirik sang ayah yang berada disampingnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan haru. Iris azure itu bergulir kedepan, tepat dimana calon pasangannya tengah menyunggingkan senyuman tampan kepada Nagisa.

Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal jangan pada pemuda yang akan menjadi _suami_ nya itu. Lalu tangannya meremas gaun pengantinya yang indah.

' _Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi mempelai wanitanya?!'_

' _KENAPA?!'_

' _KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAA?!'_

.

.

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Kekkon Seikatsu! © phantomsan**

 **.**

 **KaruNagi with** _ **Semi!AU**_

 **Warning: Mengandung unsur** _ **Boys Love**_ **. Rating T+ atau bahkan bisa lebih, awas ada** _ **Typo(s)**_ **!**

 **.**

 **Kekkon Seikatsu!**

* * *

.

.

Nagisa menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju bukit tempatnya belajar. Kelas 3-E. Mempunyai nilai yang buruk menyebabkan Nagisa harus dipindahkan ke kelas 3-E. Kelas paling bawah yang menjadi sasaran empuk diskriminasi murid gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka.

Tapi tak apa. Sudah dua minggu berlalu, dan semua berjalan dengan baik sejak saat pertama kali Nagisa memasuki kelas 3-E sampai sekarang. Disana teman-temannya benar-benar menyenangkan ditambah dengan guru-gurunya yang _luar biasa_.

Ada Koro-sensei yang tampan dan mesum (tapi sangat jenius) lalu Karasuma-sensei dengan wajah super datar yang –sayangnya –tampan sebagai guru olahraga yang cara mengajarnya benar-benar uhm, aneh? terakhir bitch-sensei guru bahasa Inggris, si cantik bitchnya 3-E.

Lalu tentang murid.. _Ah,_ Nagisa jadi ingat mimpi buruknya yang terus berulang selama hampir seminggu ini. Ugh, pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Ingin sekali rasanya Nagisa menangis. Oh Tuhan! Cobaan-Mu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Yo! Nagisa. Selamat pagi," Sugino datang setelahnya menyapa Nagisa. " _are_? Kenapa wajahmu memerah Nagisa?"

Yang ditanya tertawa datar. "Ahahaha –(Nagisa mengutuk kulit kelewat putihnya yang menyebabkan semu merah yang menyebalkan mudah dilihat oranglain) tidak apa-apa Sugino-kun."

"Bener _nih_? Kamu tidak sedang demam 'kan?" si baseball _freak_ itu memicing tajam.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu Nagisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kelewat antusias. "Um! Aku baik saja."

Sugino mendesah, sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar _deh_. "Yasudahlah. Ayo Nagisa ke kelas bareng."

"Ya, Sugino-kun."

.

..

...

Koro-sensei masuk ke kelas lima menit kemudian setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Wajahnya dipasangi cengiran yang lebar sampai matanya menutup sempurna, menambah kesan mistis tersendiri untuk murid kelas 3-E. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang datang atau terjadi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu mina-san. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, kita semua kedatangan murid baru," Koro-sensei berkata dengan tidak menghilangkan senyuman diwajah tampannya. "nah, silahkan masuk."

Semua siwa-siswi berbisik-bisik penasaran siapa yang akan gerangan yang akan menjadi bagian dari 3-E ini. Anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Pasti bukan murid biasa. Iya pasalnya semua orang yang masuk ke kelas 3-E pasti orang aneh semua.

Terkecuali Nagisa yang ketar-ketir dikursinya sambil memanjatkan doa selamat dunia akhirat.

Melihat gerak-gerik aneh temannya, Kayano inisiatif bertanya. "Hei, Nagisa-kun. Kamu kenal sama murid baru itu?"

Sekujur tubuh Nagisa langsung gemetar. "Tidak. aku tidak mengenalnya, Kayano-san."

Bohong. Kelihatan banget bohongnya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi gitu. Nagisa _nggak_ jago akting. Pikir Kayano.

Dengan _slow motion_ si murid baru masuk ke kelas. Tampangnya seperti pangeran dalam cerita dongeng, tampan maksimal dengan surai merahnya. Murid perempuan udah pada cekat-cekit. Nagisa langsung lemas.

"Akabane Karma," ucap si murid baru sambil tersenyum tampan. Tapi lama kelamaan senyumnya melebar membentuk seringai menyeramkan. Imej pangeran luntur seketika. "Yoroshiku ne~"

Tuh 'kan dikelas ini isinya tidak normal semua.

.

..

...

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang bermain dilapang, ada yang ke toilet, dan yang makan bento disisi lapang. Sebagian yang malas tetap menduduki kursi untuk makan bento, baik masing-masing maupun ada yang berkelompok.

Setelah mengetahui fakta yang mengejutkan, ternyata si murid baru alias Karma, alias iblis merah itu ternyata benar-benar pintar atau jenius? Mungkin saat ini dia yang menduduki peringkat pertama mengenai kepintaran di kelas 3-E.

("Karma-kun, tolong turunkan kakimu dari meja itu tidak sopan. Sebagai hukumannya, tolong kerjakan soal dipapan tulis." Si merah melangkah malas kedepan setelah mendengar celotehan gurunya yang bawel dan ejekkan dari Terasaka. "Kenapa kau? Tidak berani, ya? Payah." Lalu mengerjakan soalnya dengan cepat. Semuanya langsung tercengang karena Koro-sensei bilang jawabannya sempurna. Karma kembali ketempat duduknya sambil menatap Terasaka. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengurangi spesies orang bodoh sepertimu dikelas ini, Terasaka-kun." Karma menyeringai, Terasaka mendecih sebal. Senjata makan tuan.)

"Boleh aku bergabung disini?"

Gadis dengan surai hijau itu mengangguk. "Tentu. Silahkan Karma-kun."

Setelah dipersilahkan Karma duduk menghadap kearah si _baby blue_ yang sibuk menata bentonya. "Ah. Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan."

"Kayano Kaede. Salam kenal, Karma-kun." Gadis surai hijau memperkenalkan diri pertama. Orangnya ceria sekali. Karma mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian pandangan teralihkan pada si surai hitam kebiruan. "Yo! Namaku Sugino Tomohito." Kepalan tangan diarahkan kearah Karma yang dengan senang hati adu tos dengan si baseball _freak_.

"Dan kau?"

"Aku?" Nagisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan enggan menatap Karma.

"Tentu. Memang ada yang lain diantara kita?" Karma berujar polos (yang menurut Nagisa benar-benar tidak cocok apabila disandingkan dengan seringaian iblisnya)

"Shiota Nagisa."

Teman-temannya menatap Nagisa aneh. _Kok_ Nagisa hari ini beda, ya? Semenjak kedatangan Karma si murid baru jadi banyak diam dan sering melamun.

Sedangkan si surai merah mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kupikir Akabane Nagisa."

Ucapan Karma barusan menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa kepada teman-teman barunya. Reaksinya benar-benar lucu menurut Karma.

Sugino menyemburkan mimumannya,

Kayano menjatukan pudingnya,

Lalu Nagisa tersedak sosis yang tengah dimakannya. Wah, lucu sekali. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke cuping telinganya. Entah karena tersedak atau menahan malu.

Air mineral disodorkan kearah Nagisa yang langsung disambar ganas dan diteguknya.

Setelah merasa lega Nagisa menatap nyalang kearah Karma dengan wajah yang masih memerah (wajahnya jadi lebih lucu dan sangat menggemaskan)

"KARMA-KUUUUUUUUNNN!"

Teman-temannya masih loading dengan tampang cengok. Sedangkan Karma menyodot susu strawberry nya dengan tampang polos menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Dan waktu istirahat berakhir dengan –tidak –menyenangkan.

.

..

...

Hari ini benar-benar hari sial seorang Nagisa. Semua peristiwa-peristiwa tidak menyenangkan datang menghampiri satu-persatu menghantam kepalanya, yang menyebabkan Ia pusing tujuh keliling. Dan pasti semua kejadian itu berhubungan dengan si iblis merah.

Belum lagi ketika Ibunya mengomelinya habis-habisan karena dia pulang terlambat. Salah sendiri _sih_ karena kelupaan dengan titah sang Ibu yang menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan –mengepak barang –untuk pindah kerumah barunya.

Nagisa mendesah lelah.

Tangannya merogoh sesuatu yang berada di saku celananya. Kunci. Setelah itu dimasukkan kedalam lubang kunci pintu didepannya.

Cklek.

Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali disuguhkan ketika pintu dibuka adalah. Tempat ini benar-benar nyaman.

Senyuman di wajah manis itu mengembang. Ah, _home sweet home_.

Nagisa membawa masuk kopernya kedalam dan membuka sepatunya dan menggantikannya dengan sandal rumah. Iris azure itu mengobservasi tempat yang baru dilihatnya pertama kali.

Sederhana tapi nyaman. Kesannya menimbulkan kehangatan. Ruang tamunya langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur yang terpisah.

–sepertinya Nagisa melupakan sesuatu

... tapi apa, ya?

Sudahlah tubuhnya kepalang lengket dan pikirannya _pun_ lelah. Mandi adalah jawaban yang tepat. (apalagi fasilitasnya dilengkapi dengan _bathub_ membuat dia jadi semangat. Kapan lagi coba?) ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berendam dengan air hangat.

.

..

...

Setelah selelai mandi dan ganti baju dengan piyama, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai karena basah. Nagisa langsung masuk kekamarnya dan langsung menerjang kasur yang terlihat empuk untuk dicoba.

"Hwah~ empuknya. Lebih empuk dari kasurku yang dulu."

Nagisa berdiri dari tidurnya dan mulai loncat-loncat tidak jelas sambil tertawa riang seperti balita. Akibatnya loncatannya sprei dan bantal-bantal jadi berantakan. Nagisa akan menata ulang nanti.

Masih dengan kegiatan loncat-loncatannya, Nagisa tidak menyadari bahwa ada oranglain dikamar menatapnya gemas.

 _Ckrek._

 _Ckrek._

 _Ckrek. Ckrek. Ckrek._

"Nagisa-kun lucu, ya." Suara itu mengintrupsi kegiatan Nagisa.

Dan baru sadar bahwa dia sudah diperhatikan daritadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Nagisa berteriak karena kaget.

"Are~ inikan juga rumahku, Nagisa-kun." Anak itu datang menghampiri Nagisa yang masih dalam keadaan kaget. "setelah aku melihat-lihatnya ternyata rumah ini cuma punya satu kamar, ya." Tambahnya diakhiri sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya.

–serumah .. sekamar ...

Ah. Nagisa sudah mengingatnya sekarang.

Tanpa diberi ijin dia langsung naik ke atas kasur dan melakukan kegiatan yang dilakukan Nagisa tadi. "Wah. Kasurnya memang empuk. Pantas wajah Nagisa sumringah." Seringaiannya makin melebar, dengan seenak udel dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Nagisa.

"H –hwa –apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memeluk Nagisa-kun." Sudah menyebalkan, menyeramkan, seenaknya lagi.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa merasa panas menjalar di kedua pipi _chubby_ nya.

Pelukan itu semakin mengerat seiring dengan jawaban yang Karma lontarkan kepada Nagisa. "Tenang saja. Kita 'kan sudah menikah. Dan pasangan _suami-istri_ selalu melakukan hal seperti ini, lho. Nagisa-kun~"

Nagisa tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain membalas pelukan Karma.

.

.

.

–lagipula mereka berdua sudah menikah dengan Karma sebagai suami dan Nagisa sebagai istri. Jadi tidak apa 'kan?

.

.

.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka baru dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

kekkon seikatsu artinya kehidupan pernikahan. well disini KaruNagi udah kawin /nyengir

ini semi AU. jadi latarnya gk beda jauh sama animenya. tapi gk ada bunuh-bunuhan soalnya disini koro-sensei nya juga manusia. metode pembelajarannya juga tetep sama kok.

kabar baiknya, aku bakal lanjutin ff Ai jadi multichap meski gk tau bakal apdet kapan:3

terakhir, ada yang minat review?


	2. PENGUMUMAN

PENGUMUMAN PENTING 

sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena ini bukan update. dan terimakasih kepada semuanya yang udah mau baca FF ini dan menyempatkan untuk memberikan review, berupa kritikan, saran, dan semangatnya *eakks /ditendang

.

.

. 

oleh karena itu saya mau tanya, "Masih adakah yang tertarik dengan FF ini dan berharap ada lanjutannya?"

jika masih ada mengharapkan kelanjutannya, berikan tanggapan kalian semua di kotak review sebanyak-banyaknya :')  
jika responnya banyak, mungkin akan aku update chap 2 secepatnya

.

.

.

OIYA SATU LAGI  
SAIA UCAPKAN;

.

.

.

SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN  
AKABANE SETAN MERAH KARMA!  
semoga makin ganteng, makin pinter, makin jail  
makin langgeng dan mesra sama Nagisa  
We Love You!

.

.

.

SEKALI LAGI SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK


	3. Awal Semuanya Terjadi

Lembayung sore menjadi pertanda bahwa waktu untuk beraktivitas telah usai. Lampu di pinggir jalan yang mati mulai berkedap kedip, sementara bulan naik menggantikan shift kerja matahari. Nagisa berlarian pulang ke rumah sambil mendekap kaset Sonic Ninja yang baru saja dibelinya selepas pulang sekolah. Tidak menyangka bahwa di depan muka pintu kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggu dengan wajah penuh haru.

"Nagisa sayang—" kata sang mama,

"Besok kita akan—"

"—?"

"Bertemu teman Ibu."

... Terus?

"Kita akan membicarakan tentang wasiat yang ditinggalkan kakekmu—"

Nagisa diam

"—perihal perjodohan."

"H-hah? M- Maksudnya aku akan dijodohkan, begitu?"

"Ya—begitulah."

"..."

"Kita akan bertemu mereka besok pukul sepuluh pagi."

"..."

"Dandan yang cantik ya sayang."

Detik itu juga, Shiota Nagisa, yang masih memeluk kaset Sonic Ninja di tangannya berkaca kaca.

.

.

.

"Salahku apa, bu?"

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Kekkon Seikatsu! © phantomsan**

 **.**

 **KaruNagi with** _ **Semi!AU**_

 **Warning: Mengandung unsur** _ **Boys Love**_ **. Rating T+ atau bahkan bisa lebih, awas ada** _ **Typo(s)**_ **!**

 **.**

 **Kekkon Seikatsu!**

.

.

Nagisa memandang tempat ini dengan takjub. Ia tampar pipinya sendiri. Orangtuanya pasti punya alasan yang bagus kenapa ia—harus—di jodohkan. Mungkin kalau bukan karena parasnya yang seperti perempuan –Nagisa sebenarnya enggan mengakuinya. Mungkin juga karena nilai ulangannya selalu jeblok. Jadi ya ... itu. Ibu dan ayahnya pasti menginginkan masa depan yang cerah untuknya.

Meskipun jalannya salah –pikir Nagisa.

Konon kabarnya, anak yang akan dijodohkan dengannya ini merupakan anak dari keluarga konglomerat. Kaya dan berpendidikan. Nagisa sebenarnya penasaran tapi dia tidak mengatakan dengan gamblang. Siapa gerangan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya?

Nagisa jadi bergidik sendiri.

Kesan pertama Nagisa ketika sampai di depan bangunan besar—elit. Elit, tapi aneh. Gerbangnya tinggi menjulang. Terbuat dari besi keras dengan lapisan perak mengkilat.

Matanya bergerak kemana- mana. Menemukan air mancur dengan patung pancuran bernilai estetik tinggi, taman bunga berkelompok, hingga taman obat, lalu gedung bertingkat yang sangat besar.

Nagisa meneguk ludah kasar.

Di depan pintu telah berjajar para butler dan maid telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, kalian telah ditunggu oleh keluarga Akabane didalam. Mari saya antar."

Di perlakukan seperti ini entah mengapa Nagisa merasa sedang dilamar anak bangasawan.

' _Tidak! tidak Nagisa! Singkirkan pemikiran anehmu!'_

"Ayah yakin kamu akan suka sama dia. Orangnya sangat baik, 'kok."

Nagisa cuma mengangguk. "Memangnya ayah sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Lalu ayahnya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Belum."

Kemudian Nagisa cuma mengangguk lagi –meskipun dalam hati Nagisa sudah dongkol sekali. Mendadak, Nagisa tarik lengan baju ayahnya.

"Yah –mau pipis."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, keluarga Akabane sudah menunggu kita."

Muka Nagisa tegang.

"–tapi yah, toiletnya dimana?"

"..."

Dan ayahnya tepuk jidat.

Dipanggilnya salah satu maid yang tengah berjaga dibelakang.

"Selamat berjuang mencari kepastian anakku."

Kepastian _ndasmu_ yah!

.

..

...

Setelah menuntuskan hasrat yang terpendam – _halah_. Nagisa kembali menghampiri ayah dan ibunya –dan tentu saja Keluarga Akabane juga. Wajah Nagisa terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

"Nagisa, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Hiromi mengusap kepala Nagisa yang menunduk.

"Shiota Nagisa. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Nyonya Akabane itu tidak bisa untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi gembul Nagisa lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kyaaa~ Nagi- _chan_ kawaii sekali. Tambah besar tambah moe, 'ya?"

"Ahahaha,"–Nagisa tidak tau harus senang atau sedih mendengar pujian Nonya Akabane–"terimakasih –uhm tante."

"Terakhir kita bertemu waktu itu kalian masih di _playground_. Nagi- _chan_ masih ingat Karma? Dulu dia sering sekali membawa sikat gigi dan wasabi dan itu tidak pernah lepas dari kedua tangannya." Ibu rumah tangga Akabane itu kemudian tertawa renyah. Sedangkan Nagisa memasang ekspresi lelah.

Apanya yang lucu coba, yang ada malah serem ceritanya.

"Nah, ayo duduk Nagisa."

Pemilik surai _baby blue_ mengangguk. Membawa tubuh kecilnya untuk duduk diapit ayah dan ibunya.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis Nagisa. Entah kenapa rasanya dari tadi dia sedang dipandangi oleh makhluk astral – _enggak_. Auranya begitu mengintimidasi. Yang ternyata asalnya dari anak bersurai merah –persis seperti surai Nyonya Akabane –sedang memperhatikannya sambil bertopang dagu.

"A–ano–"

"Hee~ jadi ini calon istriku, 'ya?"

Iris _azure_ itu melotot kaget.

 _Wutt_ –

– _calon istri_?

Tunggu dulu –pasti ada yang salah disini.

Nagisa menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian dengan wajah meminta penjelasan.

"Kamu akan dijodohkan dengan Karma- _kun_. Anak tunggal keluarga Akabane. Ibu sudah bilang padamu, 'kan?"

Kepala Nagisa menggeleng cepat. "Tapi kalian tidak bilang bahwa anaknya adalah laki-laki!"

"Ya –ayah kira kamu sudah tau tentang keluarga Akabane."

Nagisa menghela nafas. Terjawab sudah kenapa ibunya dari kemarin memintanya untuk 'dandan cantik' ternyata ini maksudnya.

"Hei kamu! Apa kamu tidak berniat untuk menolak perjodohan ini?" Oh rupanya Nagisa belum menyerah.

" _Hm_? Sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya." Dijawab kelewat santai oleh Karma.

Nagisa si pantang menyerah kembali mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Lagipula kami masih dibawah umur! Juli nanti usiaku lima belas."

Sekian lama berdiam diri, kepala rumah tangga Akabane itu kemudian angkat bicara untuk mengatasi situasi yang semakin menegangkan _–tidak_.

"Nagisa tenang saja, masalah umur kami bisa mengaturnya. Di buku pernikahan nanti usia kalian akan menjadi delapan belas –usia legal untuk menikah di Jepang."

Nagisa mangap.

Tidak percaya atas apa yang barusan ia dengar. Dasar orang kaya!

"Desember lalu Karma- _kun_ menginjak usia empat belas." Tambah Nyonya Akabane.

JDERRR!

Tubuh kecil Nagisa serasa disambar petir. Dia tidak mengerti dengan cara pemikiran orangtua disini.

Sudah sama-sama punya belalai, pemalsuan umur, lalu menikah dengan anak yang lebih muda darinya?! Oke. Yang terakhir itu agak berlebihan.

Hiromi menggenggam tangan kecil Nagisa. "Kamu tidak akan menolaknya, 'kan sayang? Ini adalah keinginan terakhir kakekmu sebelum dia meninggal. Tidakkah Nagisa ingin mewujudkannya?"

Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukan kepala. Jika ibunya sudah memohon, Nagisa bisa apa?

Kepala dengan surai _baby blue_ perlahan mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba tubuh ringkih Nagisa ditarik kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Hangat.

Ah, benar juga. Kapan terakhir kali Nagisa dipeluk seperti ini oleh ibunya?

Kedua pipi _chubby_ Nagisa ditangkup. "Terimakasih Nagisa. Ibu sangat bahagia."

"U–uhm ya. Aku sayang ayah dan ibu."

Ayah dan ibunya kemudian mendekap Nagisa erat. Disebrang sana keluarga Akabane memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum bahagia. "Tentu. Kami juga sangat menyayangimu, Nagisa.

.

..

...

...

...

"Ne, Hiromi. Bukankah ini sudah saatnya?"

"Ah, kau benar Yuki. Kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Iris _azure_ Nagisa mengerjap. Pandangannya tak lepas dari dua wanita yang berada didepannya.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Tuan Akabane beranjak dari kursinya menghampiri Nagisa dan mengusak surai _baby blue_ nya. "Kami berempat akan pergi ke butik. Nagisa tetap disini bersama Karma 'ya?"

Remaja mungil panik. Gawat sekali Nagisa ditinggal dengan Karma. Hanya berdua lagi.

"Kenapa k–kami tidak diajak?"

" _Hm_ ~ tentu saja karena ini adalah kejutan untuk Karma dan Nagi- _chan._ Jadi kalian tidak boleh ikut."

"Karma, jika Nagisa ingin pulang. Tolong antarkan sampai di rumah Shiota,"–Tuan Akabane menepuk bahu anaknya–"dengan keadaan selamat tentunya."

Setan merah itu menyeringai. "Tentu Pak Tua."

"Kalian berdua harus langsung beristirahat. Oke?"

" _Ayeaye~ mom_."

"K–kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tentu saja karena kalian berdua besok akan menikah, Nagi- _chan_."

Nagisa mangap _season_ dua.

... maksudnya apa ini?

Lalu iris _azure_ nya bergulir menatap orang dewasa itu berjalan menjauh, lalu Nagisa melihat ibu nya berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Menatap Nagisa dengan senyum hangat. Hiromi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Nagisa yang murung.

"Nagisa. Setelah pernikahanmu selesai, kami berencana untuk bersatu lagi." Hiromi kemudian berbalik lagi, tangannya kini digenggam mesra oleh mantan suaminya.

Sekilas dia bisa melihat wajah murung Nagisa telah terganti oleh wajah haru bahagia.

.

..

...

...

...

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung semenjak mereka berdua ditinggalkan oleh keluarga masing-masing. Nagisa merasa tenggorokannya gatal ingin bicara –karena pada dasarnya Nagisa tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

"N–ne Akabane- _kun_ –"

"Karma saja."

Tubuh Nagisa menegang ketika suara Karma memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kita akan menikah besok. Masa setelah menikah masih panggil nama keluarga, 'kan tidak lucu."

Karma beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk kemudian berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Nagisa.

Dalam satu tarikan, punggung kecil Nagisa menubruk dada Karma –yang tidak ingin Nagisa akui ternyata Karma memiliki dada yang bidang.

"Lagipula Nagisa,"–Karma berbisik sensual tepat ditelinga Nagisa–"namamu akan segera berubah." Lalu lidahnya terjulur menjilati daun telinga Nagisa. Karma merasakan tubuh yang berada dalam dekapannya menegang.

Belum apa-apa sudah dilecehkan. Nagisa sayang, Nagisa yang malang.

 _Fix_. Nagisa memasukan Karma dalam _list_ daftar orang-orang berbahaya.

"K–kenapa berubah?"

Karma bisa mendengar suara Nagisa yang bergetar, oleh karena itu dia melepas dekapannya.

Kasihan, calon _istri_ nya masih polos.

Nagisa buru-buru beringsut menjauh. Menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan Karma.

"Namamu akan berubah menjadi Akabane Nagisa. Ya seperti itu." Karma melirik Nagisa sekilas. "Akulah yang berperan sebagai kepala keluarga disini dan Nagisa sebagai pendampingnya."

"Kenapa ... Karma- _kun_ tidak menolaknya?"

Pemilik surai merah itu tersenyum kecil. "Apa aku terlihat seperti anak pembangkang yang tak pernah menuruti kemauan orangtuanya?"

Iris merkuri dan _azure_ berpandangan.

"Dengar Nagisa. Aku –mungkin hobiku adalah mencelakai orang lain, melakukan semua yang aku sukai, dan meninggalkan apa kuanggap tak penting. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk membangkang kepada orangtuaku." Karma mengusak surai _baby blue_ Nagisa. "Karena itulah aku menerima perjodohan ini."

Nagisa menatap tidak percaya kepada pemuda yang ada didepannya sekarang.

Terkejut tentu saja.

Karma ini bukan seperti Karma dengan tanduk dikepalanya. Karma yang ini ... lebih seperti Karma yang dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Keterkejutannya belum berhenti sampai disitu.

Tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Karma. Entah kenapa Karma merasa tangan kecil Nagisa begitu pas digenggam oleh tangannya.

"Percaya padaku. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah berada disampingku, Nagisa."

Nagisa merasa wajahnya memanas sampai ke cuping telinga.

 _Apakah yang barusan itu sebuah lamaran?_

.

..

...

...

...

"Tidak mau! Ibu lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak Nagisa. Kita harus cepat, pendetanya sudah datang."

Nagisa menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Iris _azure_ nya berkaca-kaca. Ugh, jadi ini yang disebut calon ibu mertuanya sebagai kejutan.

 _Kejutan apanya_ ...

Sebuah gaun pendek berwarna putih melekat pada tubuh kecil Nagisa membuatnya jadi terlihat semakin ramping. Rambutnya yang sering dikuncir dua itu kini di gerai. _Make up_ tipis disapukan kepermukaan wajah Nagisa sehingga hasilnya pipi _chubby_ Nagisa menjadi merah merona, tidak lupa dengan olesan lip tint yang membuat bibirnya yang berwarna _peach_ menjadi lebih berwarna.

 _Duh 'kok aku kayak perempuan 'sih?_

"Nagisa jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kamu cantik 'kok. Cantik banget malah."

Nah. Itu masalahnya, bu.

"Ini pernikahanmu. Sekali seumur hidup, kamu harus merasa bahagia sayang."

Bahagia nikah sama setan, bu?

Diambang pintu, ayahnya telah menunggu Nagisa dengan pandangan haru.

"Kemarilah, nak." Ayahnya mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh tangan Nagisa.

Ibunya sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke gereja. Sedangkan Nagisa dan ayahnya masih bersiap-siap. Karena bagaimanapun juga Nagisa adalah pemeran utama disini.

Nagisa yang telah disulap menjadi perempuan jadi-jadian meremat gaunnya. Iris _azure_ nya mendongak menatap sang ayah.

"Yah–aku gugup sekali."

Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat, ayahnya kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa, itu wajar. Malaikat kecil ayah sekarang tampak semakin indah."

Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba panas, lalu airmata itu rasanya telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Dia ingin menangis.

.

..

...

...

...

Alunan lagu _Wedding March_ terdengar, lagu yang mengisayaratkan untuk memberikan kesyakralan dan keheningan, menandakan bahwa sang pengantin akan memainkan perannya. Nagisa melangkah pelan melewati karpet merah yang akan mengantarkannya kedepan altar, tempat calon pasangan hidupnya menunggu.

Pemilik surai _baby blue_ melirik sang ayah yang berada disampingnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan haru. Iris azure itu bergulir kedepan, tepat dimana calon pasangannya tengah menyunggingkan senyuman tampan kepada Nagisa.

Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal jangan pada pemuda yang akan menjadi _suami_ nya.

Tiba didepan altar. Ayah Nagisa dan Karma berpandangan sejenak sampai ayah Nagisa berkata, "Kuserahkan Nagisa kepadamu, Karma- _kun_." Lalu Karma mengangguk mantap sebagai jawabannya.

Pandangan Karma kemudian teralihkan sempurna kepada calon pendampingnya. Karma melihatnya, Nagisa itu tampak sangat mempesona sekali hari ini.

Karma mengulurkan tangannya dengan tak berhenti memasang senyum tampan, uluran tangannya kemudian disambut oleh tangan kecil Nagisa.

Nagisa memandang Karma kemudian tersenyum kagum. Karma memakai setelan jas dengan warna yang senada dengan gaun miliknya. Lalu surai merahnya disisir rapih ke belakang. Karma terlihat sangat tampan.

Dan di sinilah sang kedua mempelai berada, berdiri di depan altar, di hadapan sang pendeta dan disaksikan oleh para tamu undangan, untuk mengucap janji suci.

"Apakah kau, Akabane Karma, bersedia menerima Shiota Nagisa sebagai pendamping hidupmu satu-satunya, hidup bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan yang suci, saling mengasihi dan menyayangi, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dan menjaga kesucian pernikahan ini seumur hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Karma tegas dan mantap.

"Dan apakah kau, Shiota Nagisa, bersedia menerima Akabane Karma sebagai pendamping hidupmu satu-satunya, hidup bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan yang suci, saling mengasihi dan menyayangi, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dan menjaga kesucian pernikahan ini seumur hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Nagisa mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ucapkan janji nikah kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tanpa paksaan," lanjut sang Pendeta.

"Saya, Akabane Karma, menerima Shiota Nagisa sebagai satu-satunya pendamping hidup saya dalam pernikahan yang sah, dalam suka maupun duka, di waktu sakit maupun sehat, hingga kematian memisahkan kami berdua."

"Saya, Shiota Nagisa, menerima Akabane Karma sebagai satu-satunya pendamping hidup saya dalam pernikahan yang sah, dalam suka maupun duka, di waktu sakit maupun sehat, hingga kematian memisahkan kami berdua."

"Silakan memakaikan cincin pernikahan pada pasangan Anda."

Karma memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Nagisa, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Silakan mencium pasangan Anda."

Dan di saat itulah, gereja itu dipenuhi suara riuh tepuk tangan penuh kebahagiaan saat Karma mencium kening Nagisa dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nagisa semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Karma di telinga Nagisa. "Apakah kamu menyesal?"

Nagisa menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menyesal, Karma."

.

.

.

.

.

Detik itu juga Shiota Nagisa resmi berubah nama menjadi Akabane Nagisa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N: yuhuuuu~ saia kembali membawa chap dua! duh daku terhura banget ternyata kalian semua masih menantikan FF ini, saia bahagia banget sumpah huhu /nangis bombay

.

chapter ini ngejelasin gimana semuanya berawal. dan kayaknya semua pertanyaan kalian udah pada kejawab ya? hahaha. btw yang datang ke nikahan KaruNagi cuma dikitan, soalnya acara tertutup. yang datang itu cuma karib kerabat kedua keluarga aja

saya gak bisa terusin kelanjutan KaruNagi pas kawin, takutnya ceritanya malah jadi terkesan serius dan berat, soalnya dari awal ini FF humor meski gak kerasa humornya -,-"

.

chapter tiga si Asano junior bakal muncul gaesss~ ada yang kangen sama dia? /senyum ikemen

.

oiya buat yang nanya saya laki atau cewek. ya jawabannya cewek -tepatnya cewek sengklek :')

.

.

.

lastooo, saya minta kritik dan sarannya demi kelangsungan FF tercinta ini. _so, mind to review?_


End file.
